Ela é o cara
by The Good Savage
Summary: Li Shaoran era um cara normal, com uma família normal e que morava em uma cidade normal. Mas, toda essa "normalidade" veio por água abaixo quando ele conheceu uma garota que não era tão normal assim.
1. Prólogo

**AVISO 1: Sakura Card Captors pertence ao Grupo CLAMP.**

**AVISO 2: Esta fanfic é um tipo de Universo Alternativo, por isso não fiquem surpresos se os personagens estiverem muito diferentes.**

**

* * *

**  
Li Shaoran era um cara normal (tão normal quanto qualquer garoto popular podia ser), com uma família normal e que morava em uma cidade normal. Mas, toda essa "normalidade" veio por água abaixo quando ele conheceu uma garota que não era tão normal assim.

Quando se falava em garotos, não havia uma única mulher que discordasse: Li Shaoran era o homem mais cobiçado de Tomoeda.

Com seus olhos castanhos, cabelo "espetado", peitoral trabalhado e atitude descontraída, o jovem chinês, que se mudou para o Japão quando tinha apenas 5 anos, era o sonho de toda moçoila adolescente, de todas...Mas, nós devemos nos lembrar que a toda regra existe uma exceção e QUE EXCEÇÃO!

Sakura Kinomoto não era do tipo que passava despercebida. Se você não a reparasse pelas belas curvas de seu corpo, corpo esse que mais parecia esculpido por Michelangelo; então, sem dúvida nenhuma, você a notaria pela intensidade de seus orbes esmeraldinos celestiais ou por sua língua ferina.

Tomoeda não é minúscula, mas também não é gigantesca. Não demoraria muito até que o destino cruzasse o caminho dos dois.

As leis da Física defendem a idéia de que os opostos se atraem. Mas, será que isso se aplica ao caso deles?

Ela adorava andar de skate, queria ir ao show dos Scorpions e odiava Crepúsculo.

Ele adorava cozinhar, mas evitava fazê-lo porque os amigos diziam que isso era coisa pra garota.

Sendo filha de um biólogo, Sakura amava a natureza e tudo o que ela representava. Shaoran sonhava com o dia em que ia entrar na faculdade e fazer Jornalismo, mas os seus pais já haviam escolhido Direito.

Ela era aquilo que ela nasceu pra ser. Ele não.

A cor favorita dela era preta. A dele também.

Sakura assistia filmes românticos, mas adorava os de terror. Ele também.

Ela tinha uma amiga intrometida, mas que sempre estava lá quando ela precisava. Ele também.

Os dois tinham muito em comum, eles só precisavam descobrir isso. Mas para que isso acontecesse, barreiras teriam de ser vencidas, preconceitos abandonados e histórias escritas.

E é aqui que nós começamos... Pelo começo:

**Ela é o cara**

**...**

**CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**

**

* * *

**

**Bem, isso foi apenas uma introdução. Um tipo de trailer. Então, eu gostaria de saber o que vocês acharam. **

**SEM REVIEW = SEM ATUALIZAÇÃO.**

**Obrigada. =)  
**


	2. Sobre o pequeno lobo

**AVISO 1: Sakura Card Captors pertence ao Grupo CLAMP.**

**AVISO 2: Esta fanfic é um tipo de Universo Alternativo, por isso não fiquem surpresos se os personagens estiverem muito diferentes.**

**

* * *

**

Desde pequeno, Shaoran sempre foi muito reservado, mas isso não o impedia de ter a curiosidade de uma criança, o que naquela época, se me lembro bem, ele ainda era...

**Sobre o pequeno lobo**

Ainda era cedo: 09:00 horas da manhã, se não me falha a memória. Nós estávamos nos preparando para vir para o Japão, quando ele se aproximou.

- Bara-sama, qual é o significado do meu nome? – ele estendeu os bracinhos, seus olhos brilhantes e castanhos imploravam por uma atenção que fora sempre dele.

- O seu nome significa "pequeno lobo", minha criança. – eu sorri, ninando-o como eu sempre fazia quando ele estava ansioso com algo.

- Okaa-san disse que quando nós recebemos um nome o mesmo se torna um símbolo da nossa ânima (alma), é como se ele ditasse o que nós somos.

- Sua mãe não está totalmente certa. Muitas pessoas não acreditam no poder das palavras, mas a verdade é que as palavras têm o poder de influenciar nosso destino, mas elas não podem ditá-lo. O que você tem que entender minha criança, é que o mundo é feito de escolhas e conseqüências. Escolhas que só você poderá escolher porque você viverá as conseqüências da mesma.

- Eu não entendo...

- Você ainda é muito jovem pra entender, mas eu quero que você me faça um favor, Shaoran. Quando a hora chegar, apenas aceite, existem coisas que nós não precisamos entender, apenas aceitar.

- Bara-sama? – ele me encarou fixamente, como se daquela forma ele pudesse arrancar alguma palavra de mim, mas eu não podia dizer mais nada, ainda não era hora.

- Vá encontrar sua mãe, minha criança. Nós nos encontraremos em breve. – eu sorri, sabendo muito bem o que se passava na sua cabecinha de criança, afinal eu passei pela mesma situação.

Quando chegamos ao Japão, mas precisamente em Tomoeda, todos se sentiram em casa, menos o meu pequeno menino.

Yelan sugeriu que nós o levássemos para dar uma volta pela cidade, para tentar inseri-lo naquela nova realidade e foi nesse passeio que os dois se avistaram pela primeira vez.

Eu optei por levá-lo ao Parque do Rei Pinguim, um lugar de onde tinha memórias maravilhosas. E que estava um alvoroço, diga-se de passagem. O vento pingava os risos de crianças que corriam de um lado para outro, tecendo uma teia de felicidade que se espalhava por todo parque.

Eu devo admitir que eu fiquei tão fascinada pela explosão de cores e animação que rodeava o lugar que eu meio que, como posso dizer? Ah, sim. Eu perdi a minha criança.

Quando dei por mim, eu estava em pânico. Olhei por todos os lados e nada daquele menino! Sai correndo, apenas para encontrá-lo escondido atrás de uma árvore, olhando fixamente para uma menininha de cabelos castanhos.

Eu me aproximei silenciosamente para que o mesmo não me notasse e para que eu pudesse verificar o que ele tanto observava.

Meu coração parou. A menina devia ter mais ou menos a idade dele, tinha cabelos curtos e castanhos e seus orbes eram duas pedras esmeraldinas. Era, sem dúvida nenhuma, uma criança encantadora.

Shaoran não conseguia tirar os olhos dela e foi aí que eu entendi. Ele já havia a encontrado, mas será que ele já havia percebido?

Coloquei minhas mãos sobre os seus ombros. Ele voltou sua face para mim, enquanto os meus olhos o questionavam se ele queria ir brincar com a jovem menina. Seus olhos voltaram a encará-la mais uma vez e depois se escureceram, tornando-se foscos e sublimados como a névoa da manhã. Depois disso, ele apenas segurou-me pelas mãos e me arrastou pelo caminho oposto.

Eu apenas lamentei. Meu pequeno lobo... Quantas luas ainda teriam de passar para que ele entendesse?

**...**

**CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**

**Sobre a flor de cerejeira  
**

**

* * *

**

**Dicionário:**

**Bara = **Rosa

**Okaa-san = **mãe**  
**

**AVISO 3: **Quem está narrando? Explicações e dicas serão dadas ao decorrer da história.

**SEM REVIEW = SEM ATUALIZAÇÃO.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS: **Anime guitar hero, Mitsuki scc, PrincessAngel the Moon, Nathasha, nina sakurai, Ninha Souma, E, Akane Fuu, Scarlet e Daniela.**  
**

**Obrigada. =)  
**


End file.
